my world
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica has a daughter and an amazing boyfriend. How could anything get more perfect?
1. loving life

"Chandler you're my favorite." three year old Savannah said as she sat by Chandler on the couch. She had actually just turned three a couple days ago . She was Monica's only daughter and she looked just like her. He loved Savannah just like she was his. Sometimes he wished she was. Her father was Kip. He didn't like Kip. Once Monica told him about the pregnancy he left. How childish. Savannah was a great little girl and Monica was a great woman and mother.

Chandler smiled at Savannah. "You're my favorite too sweet heart."

"Do you love my mommy?" She asked climbing onto his lap.

He put her long hair into a pony tail like she always liked. "Of course I do princess."

Savannah smiled. "She loves you too."

Chandler remembered when he first asked Monica out. Savannah was a couple of weeks old. She was grateful that Chandler was there through the pregnancy but she felt so alone.

Chandler was starting to have feelings for her. Strong feelings. So he asked her out. Their three year anniversary just passed by.

"You my dear are going to grandma's house." Chandler said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well because your mommy and I are going to go on a date tonight." He wiped the chocolate from her face.

"I want to come." She said.

He smiled. "As much as I love you this is a grown up date." He took her off his lap and got a bag packed for her.

He took her by Monica's job so she could give her a hug and kiss. Then he took her to Jack and Judy's house.

Once he returned Monica was just about ready.

Chandler couldn't help but smile once he saw her standing there. "Wow you look absolutely beautiful." He walked up to her and kissed her sweetly.

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." He said. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"I am." She grabbed her purse and they got into the Porsche.

A couple minutes later they pulled into a fancy restaurant. It was one they didn't go to often because it cost a lot.

As they sat and ate their meal a waiter came and poured them each a glass of champagne.

"Monica I need to ask you something." He said.

She could tell how nervous he looked which made her nervous. She thought for sure he might be something bad. "Sure." She finally said after a hesitation. "What is it?" She put her hand on his and looked into his eyes.

He smiled at her. "Monica Gellar these have been the best three years of my life. I love you and Savannah more then anything in my life. I love waking up to you every morning and seeing you every night before I close my eyes. You make me so happy. I always thought it was impossible to find a perfect woman, It turned out she was already in my life this whole time." He gave her hand a light squeeze before kneeling down on one knee.

When Monica saw him pull a small square box from his pocket , tears began to fall down her face, She was so happy this was finally happening. Not just with anyone but with the love of her life.

"Monica Gellar will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

She was speechless. Aside from having her daughter this was the happiest moment of her life. "Yes, of course." She said happily.

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.


	2. marriage

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. I am glad you're enjoying this story... please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think…**

After seven months of being engaged Monica and Chandler were ready to be married. They had their wedding outside, It was beautiful. They couldn't find a minister they liked so Joey got ordained on the internet so he could do it. Their parents , friends and Savannah were all invited to the special day.

They decided to have their honeymoon close to home because of Savannah.

They spent the night at the beach. It was only a half hour from their home.

Chandler woke up the first morning of them being there hoping to find his new bride by his side. When he opened his eyes she wasn't there. Then he scanned the room hoping to find her and still no Monica.

"Mon are you here honey?" He said. He got up and got dressed.

"Yeah I'm in the bathroom I will be right out." She said.

Chandler went on the balcony and watched the waves hit the shore so peacefully. He smiled when Monica came up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Good morning Mrs. Bing." He said with a smile. He loved hearing that and he could tell she did as well.

She came in front of him and kissed his lips tenderly. "Good morning Mr. Bing."

They had breakfast sent to their room. As they ate Chandler noticed Monica was quiet. He got the hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Honey are you ok?" He asked in such a sweet and caring tone.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes I'm great." She said.

"Are you sure? You seem nervous about something." He said. He was worried. "Do you miss Savannah? Is that it?" He rubbed her hand.

"Of course I miss Savannah." There was a slight pause before Monica spoke again. "This morning I found out something."

"What is it? Are you ok?" He was getting more and more concerned.

She smiled. "Everything is fine. Well at least I think it is."

"Monica, honey please just tell me. You're really scaring me here." He said.

She took a drink of orange juice and decided she should just tell him. She would worry about his reaction later.

When she didn't say anything yet Chandler rubbed her back. "Please honey." He said.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "We are having a baby." She said.

That news made him so happy. His face lit up. He put Monica in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"So you're happy?" She asked. She knew he loved Savannah and treated her like his own. She just didn't know if he was ready to have one.

"Happy? I'm so happy. I just married the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm working on adopting Savannah and now we get to have a beautiful little baby of our own." He said then kissed her again.

Monica was so relieved he was happy. Everything was going great.


	3. Doctor

When Monica and Chandler got back from their honeymoon, Monica made an appointment to confirm the pregnancy right away.

"Did you bring me back something?" Savannah asked.

Chandler smiled and bent down. "Of course we did princess." He looked through their suitcase until he found it. He then pulled out a princess Ariel necklace with a matching bracelet. Her eyes lit up when she saw it.

Chandler laughed. "You like it?" He asked.

Savannah jumped into his arms. "It's the best present."

Monica smiled and rubbed her back. "What do you say?"

"Thank you thank you thank you." She said.

It made him happy that she liked it so much. "You my dear are very welcome." He kissed the top of her head before standing back up.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" Monica asked.

Savannah nodded and Monica put her necklace on then helped her with her bracelet.

"Very beautiful." Chandler said. "Go look in the mirror."

Without any hesitation Savannah went in her room.

Later that day Monica and Chandler sat in the doctor's office. They first took Savannah to Rachel.

Chandler looked over and saw Monica fidgeting. He held her hand and smiled at her.

"It's going to be ok Mon." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "I'm just nervous."

Before Chandler could say another word a nurse came out to the waiting room.

"Monica Bing." She said.

Monica and Chandler stood up and followed a nurse to a room. Monica changed into one of those gowns and sat on the table. Chandler was right beside her. She was glad he was being so great about everything.

After only a few short minutes a woman came into the room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bing I am Dr Harper." She said. She shook both of their hands. She took some blood. A couple minutes later she came back.

"Mrs. Bing you are in fact pregnant. You are two months along."

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other.

"Is the baby healthy? Is everything ok?" Chandler asked. He held Monica's hand.

"We are going to do a sonogram right now Mr. Bing." Dr. Harper said. She lifted Monica's gown and put gel on her flat stomach. Once the baby appeared on the screen Monica looked over at Chandler. He had tears in his eyes.

"Wow this is incredible." He whispered. He kissed Monica on the head. "How is the baby Dr?" He asked. All he wanted was for the baby to be ok.

"The baby is just fine. It has a strong heartbeat and Monica is very healthy."

They thanked the Dr before she left. Monica then got dressed.

"I can't believe we are having a baby." He said. He put his arms around her and kissed her lips. "I love all three of my girls." He gently rubbed her stomach.

"Three girls?" She asked.

"Well yeah. You, Savannah and I want this one to be a girl too. I want another daughter to look just like her beautiful mother." He smiled.

Monica smiled and rubbed his cheek. "I love you so much." She kissed him passionately.

"Come on." He said taking her hand. "Lets go to Rachel's and get our little girl."


	4. telling everyone

Monica and Chandler decided to wait another month before they told anyone about the baby. Now that she was three months along, they could tell people.

"Hey baby." Chandler said as he wrapped his arms around Monica and kissed her cheek. He just got home from a long day at work.

She turned around in his arms and kissed his lips. "Hey honey how was work?" She asked.

"Good but more importantly I want to know how our little baby is today." He said rubbing her stomach. He had been worried about her with all the morning sickness.

She smiled. "Much better. I think the morning sickness is over with."

"Good." He kissed her once more and then set the table for dinner.

After dinner they wanted to tell Savannah about the baby. They hoped she would be happy about having a little brother or sister.

"Savannah honey could you come here for a minute please?" Monica asked. She and Chandler sat on the couch together hand in hand..

Savannah came into the living room and sat on Chandler's lap. She recently started calling him daddy. That made him very happy.

"We want to tell you something sweetheart." Monica said.

Savannah looked at them patiently. She wanted to know what they were going to say.

Monica looked over at Chandler to begin talking.

"Well honey, your mommy is going to have a baby." Chandler said.

"Wow mommy really?" said savannah. Chandler liked that she was so happy and gave her a hug.

Monica smiled. "Yes honey."

Chandler looked over at the clock. "It's your bedtime princess." He said as he picked her up and carried her into her room.

Monica and Chandler said good night to her and then went to their room.

The following day they invited the gang over.

"What is the big news?" Joey asked.

"Well you guys Chandler and I are going to have a baby."

They all gave the couple a hug.

"How far along are you?" Rachel asked.

"Three months."

After they celebrated they went home , leaving the couple alone.


	5. surprises

Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad you like the story…

Monica and Chandler were so pleased to find out they were having a girl. They had a couple names picked out but couldn't narrow it down.

"Honey I'll be back as soon as I can I got called into work for a little bit." He knelt down and gave Monica a kiss. Then handed her the bowl of cereal she wanted and rubbed her stomach.

Now that she was seven months pregnant she was upset of how big she was. She was bigger with this baby then with Savannah. Chandler always reminded her that she was still beautiful.

"Why do you have to go?" She frowned.

He smiled. "They just need me. I'll be back. Savannah is spending the day with your mom so I want you to just sit here and please take it easy."

"But Chandler-." She started to say but he cut her off.

"You only have eight weeks left. Now is time to take it easy. I'll make sure I'm back soon." He kissed her once more before leaving.

A couple hours later Rachel came into the apartment to find Monica watching TV.

"Thank goodness you're here. I'm so bored." Monica said with her hand on her stomach.

Rachel smiled. "I need you to come with me."

Monica looked at her confused. "Chandler would worry. He doesn't want me doing too much."

"Trust me. He won't mind." Rachel said.

She helped Monica to her feet and they left the apartment.

After a couple minutes they pulled up to a house. Monica thought it was absolutely beautiful.

"Rachel what are we doing here?" She asked.

"Just come on." Rachel said. They walked up to the door and they went in.

As soon as Monica opened the door Chandler was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he held her hand and led her into the house.

"I'm here because I bought this house for us." He said. They were living in the apartment. With the new baby being here in just a short amount of time, they needed more room. So he bought a five bedroom house.

She didn't know what to say. "Oh Chandler I love it." She kissed him tenderly.

He smiled. "Come on. I'll show you around." He gave her a tour. There was furniture in every room. Even the nursery was done.

"How did you do all this?" She asked.

"The guys helped me." He saw Savannah running up to them and he picked her up.

"So do you like it?" He asked

"I love it." She smiled at him.

A little while later everyone left. Leaving the Bing's to enjoy the new house.


	6. come out

Thank you for the reviews. Thank you all for reading it.

"Uggh please make her just come out." Monica said as Chandler helped her sit down.

"Honey, you can't rush these things. She will come out when she is ready to." He kissed her head then continued making dinner.

Monica frowned. "Oh please she was due two weeks ago. Savannah was born three days early."

Chandler smiled at her. "I'll tell you what, after dinner we will go for a walk and see if that will help."

"Oh can I bring my new bike?" Savannah asked. She stopped coloring in her new care bear coloring book to ask. She loved her new bike. It was a pink Barbie bike. She rode it every day.

"You sure can sweet heart." He then looked over at Monica. "What do you say? Are you in? He asked turning the stove off.

"Yes I am willing to try anything." She said.

He set the table and helped Savannah was her hands. Every time she colored she always managed to get crayon all over her hands. After he washed her up and helped her get in a chair at the table he helped Monica up. It was very hard for her to get up and down being as pregnant as she was. Chandler asked his boss if there was any way he could work at home for a while. He really wanted to take care of Monica and Savannah. His boss agreed. So for the last couple of weeks he has been at home.

After dinner Savannah offered to help Chandler put the dishes in the dishwasher,

"Sure honey but first let me help mommy get back to the couch." He said.

She rubbed his hand. "No I want to sit here for a while." She told him.

"Ok. If you get uncomfortable just let me know." She nodded and he went into the kitchen with Savannah.

Once it was loaded he taught her how to push the buttons to start it.

"You did great. What a big girl." He bent down and gave her a high five.

"Can we go on our walk now?" She asked.

He smiled. She was so much like her mother. "We can."

After everyone got their shoes on and Chandler got Savannah's bike from the garage they were off on their walk.

"Please stay close baby." Monica told Savannah.

"I will mommy." She said.

"And you tell me if you get tired or start feeling contractions." He rubbed her stomach. "No more tricks little one." He said to her stomach. They thought she was in labor earlier in the week. It was only a false alarm though.

Monica smiled." I'm sure when it happens again it will be the real thing." They continued walking hand in hand.

They walked for about twenty minutes before returning home. Once they got home, Savannah took a bath and then was able to watch a little TV. Just like every night. Once she was in bed Monica and Chandler went to their room.

Monica was already laying in bed when Chandler laid down. "Good night." He kissed her and then her stomach. "I love you both." He said

She cuddled up to him and he rubbed her back. "We love you too." She said. Then they fell asleep as the rain began to lightly fall.


	7. baby time

Chandler woke up and noticed Monica was still in bed. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He heard the TV on downstairs. Savannah must be up he thought. He looked over at the clock. Ugh it's only seven in the morning. He just couldn't sleep in.

He went downstairs and saw Savannah sitting on the couch.

"Hey kiddo. Would you like some breakfast?" He asked.

She had a huge smile on her face. "Oh yes daddy."

Even though she has been calling him daddy for some time now it still made him happy to hear it.

He went into the kitchen and made her favorite breakfast. Eggs, sausage and toast.

After he made it he set it at the table then got her a glass of milk. "Come on Savannah. Time to eat baby."

She turned the TV off and came running to the table. He helped her sit on a chair and then went to the kitchen to clean up his mess. After a couple minutes he heard Savannah calling for him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked kneeling beside her.

"Mommy's calling for you." She said.

"Ok you stay here and eat and I will be right back." He said.

She nodded her head and he raced upstairs to make sure everything is ok.

"Everything ok honey?" He asked and sat on the bed.

"Don't panic but I'm having contractions." She said.

"Really? Ok I'll call Rachel and see if she can come stay with Savannah." He rubbed her leg then ran out of the room to use the phone.

He came back and helped her stand and get dressed.

"Ok Rachel is coming so let's go downstairs and wait for her so we can go." He said.

She stopped walking and grabbed his hand as a contraction came. "Oh gosh this hurts." She said.

He rubbed her back. "I'm sorry honey. Just breathe." After her contraction was over they started walking again. "Do you think you can walk down the stairs or would you like me to carry you?" He was so concerned and being so sweet. Monica thought it was sweet.

She smiled. "No I can walk."

Once they made it downstairs Chandler helped her sit down.

"Is my baby sister coming now?" Savannah asked.

"Yes princess that's right." He picked her up. "Right now aunt Rachel will be here with you but later once your sister is born then she will bring you to the hospital to see her. Ok?" He said. He looked over at Monica to make sure she was alright.

"Ok daddy." She said.

They heard Rachel's car pull up and he put her down.

"Oh good she's finally here." He said. "Come on let's go have a baby." He said as he helped her up and kissed her.

They hurried up to the hospital. Once they were in a room the doctor came in.

"Ok you are 4 centimeters dilated and I will be back soon to check on you." She smiled then left.

Chandler rubbed her back and held her hand.

"I don't want to be in labor anymore." She said.

He smiled. "I know but just think; in a little bit we're going to have another beautiful daughter." He kissed her forehead.

Hours and hours went by and still no baby.

"Doctor it's been twelve hours. My wife is tired and in so much pain please give us some good news." He said. He hated seeing her in pain. He wanted all of this to be over for her.

"I'll try Mr. Bing." She said. She checked Monica. "Ok it's time to push now." She said.

Chandler smiled. "Did you hear that honey?" He asked. He held Monica's hand.

She smiled and nodded her head. After a couple of pushes she laid back on the pillow. "I can't do this anymore." She said.

He helped her sit back up. "Yes you can. You are almost done. Just a couple more pushes and she'll be here." He kissed her temple.

"Come on Monica. You're nearly done." The doctor said.

After a couple more pushes they heard crying of a baby.

"Congratulations you have another daughter." The nurse cleaned her up then handed the baby to Monica.

"She's so beautiful." Chandler said and kissed the baby's head. "What should we name her?" He asked.

"I can't choose between our choices. You just pick one." She said.

He looked down at his daughter. "How about Lilly Monica Bing." He said

She smiled. "I love it. It's perfect. Do you want to hold her?" She handed the baby to him

"Hi Lilly I am your daddy." He said. He bent down and gave Monica a kiss. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Giving me a daughter." They shared a sweet kiss. "Now I know you're tired after thirteen hours of labor so you should get some sleep." He said. By the time he finished the sentence she was already asleep.

He sat down in the rocking chair by the bed and just held their new daughter.


	8. meeting lilly

Once Lilly was asleep, Chandler carefully laid her down in her little bed. He knew the others would be here by now. Lilly looked like a lot like the both of them.

He went to waiting room where he found the gang. Savannah was so happy to see him. She ran up to him and he picked her up.

"Is she here? Is my sister here?" She asked.

Chandler smiled. "She sure is baby."

"How big was she ? Is she alright? Is Mon ok?" Rachel asked.

"She is 6lbs 4oz. She is perfect and Mon is resting." Chandler said.

"Well can we see her?" Phoebe asked. They were all tired of waiting.

"Yes but be quiet because Mon is sleeping and so is the baby." He told them. He didn't tell them her name yet. He knew Monica would want to do that.

They all saw her one at a everyone saw her it was Savannah's turn.

Monica was now awake and holding Lilly. Chandler lifted Savannah up.

"This is Lilly." Chandler rubbed Lilly's hand.

"Can I hold her daddy?" Savannah asked. She already loved her sister.

Monica smiled "When she gets a little bigger honey."

Chandler gave Savannah a kiss. "You're going home with aunt Rachel. Your mommy and I and Lilly will be home tomorrow. Ok?" He told her as they walked down the hall.

"Why tomorrow?" Lillyasked.

"Well because the nice doctor's are making sure mommy and Lilly are healthy. I love you." He handed her to Rachel.

"I love you too daddy." She said.

He gave Savannah one last kiss before returning to his wife and Lilly.

Sorry so short..I wanted to update before I left for errands.


	9. epilogue

Monica walked into the house. She was so sad today. It was the first day of Pre School for Savannah. She was very happy to go. Monica on the other hand cried all the way home.

Chandler heard the door shut and came running down the stairs holding Lilly who just turned one.

"Monica Monica you have you have to see this." He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. "Mon what's wrong?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Savannah was so happy to go to school. I miss my baby." She said.

Chandler smiled and kissed her head. "She will be fine honey. I know what will cheer you up." He said.

She looked up at him. "What's that?"

"Watch." He put Lilly down and stepped back a little. He knelt down to her level and started calling her name. Before Monica knew it Lilly walked a few steps to Chandler. He scooped her up and kissed her. "Did you see that Mon? She started walking when you took Savannah to school."

"Great job baby." She took Lilly from Chandler and hugged her. She looked up at Chandler. He was still smiling. She could never ask for a better man to have a baby with.

"Chandler I have good news also." She said.

"What?' He asked. He took Lilly back. He grabbed her hand and brought her with him to sit on the couch. "Ok now tell me."

"Feel this." She grabbed his hand and put it on her small stomach. A bump was just now visible now that she was four months along.

He smiled. "When did our baby start kicking?" His hand was still on her stomach.

"About a minute ago." She said.

He kissed her lips. "I love you and our kids." He rubbed her stomach.

They could never ask for a better life.


End file.
